Time and Time Again
by xxlittlemonster
Summary: Bethany Winchester, sister to the Winchester brothers, fights everyday with the idea of leaving the life. So much had been lost and many lives were gone because of it; what else could possibly be waiting for her? REST OF SUMMARY IN CHAPTER 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:  
**Bethany Winchester, sister to the Winchester brothers, fights everyday with the idea of leaving the life. So much had been lost and many lives were gone because of it; what else could possibly be waiting for her? But during a very strange case, Bethany finds herself face to face with the legendary president of the United States. Now she must find a way to get back to her own time while working alongside the vampire hunter to save the States from the bloodsuckers. _Set during the SPN episode of Time and Time Again._

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own anything from the Supernatural show, or Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. I do own my own character, Bethany Winchester.

* * *

Ask any supernatural being; the Winchester family is one to stay away from. Each member carries with them a very long list of beings they've destroyed along with a damn well endless list of everything they would do to make sure the other is safe and alive. It all started with John Winchester, the father. When he realized his oldest son was not going to pull through after an eighteen-wheel tractor-trailer slammed into their '67 Chevy Impala, John sold his soul for his son's health. Dean Winchester, the oldest sibling, knows this very well. When the youngest sibling's, Sam Winchester, spinal cord was severed by a comrade, Dean sold his soul with only one year to live. Though both Sam and Bethany Winchester failed at any attempts to save their brother, Dean came back with the help of angels. Yes angels, God's warriors. This shouldn't have come to a surprise to the siblings after everything that had already been through, but Castiel was too real to not believe in.

For years the Winchester siblings had been through hell and back. But no matter what happened to them, Bethany continued to stay 'Switzerland' between her brothers. Usually its what the middle child would do, but when it came to the two brothers, their fights were like World War III; eventually she had to pick a side. The worst fight, though, was when their father and Sam had their big fight. Both Dean and Beth were on their father's side leaving Sam to fend for him. She'd never admit it, but Bethany admired the way Sam stood up to their father and made a new, normal life for himself. The life of a hunter wasn't a choice; it was forced upon them. If it were up to her, Bethany would have had the 'cookie-cutter' life. A normal life with normal people - a normal job and normal friends. But no matter how hard Bethany tried to live that life, the supernatural always fought back in. It also didn't help that her older brother needed help finding their father after he mysteriously disappeared.

Sucking Sam back into the life was a fight the brother and sister had for weeks. Dean continued with his irrational argument stating that Sam needed to help because it was their father; what if something happened? Bethany, however, fought for Sam's normalcy as much as she could but eventually lost the fight. Though very many good came out of Sam joining his siblings, there were too many losses; great people caught in the crossfire. But that was the life. Some people died and some people get saved. And it wasn't any different when night came.

Night came earlier than any of the siblings had expected. The entire day was filled with driving along the macadam road following white and yellow lines while listening (and singing along) to Black Sabbath. Both Sam and Bethany grew tired of the cassette – mostly because it was about the millionth time they were listening to the album, but it was also due to becoming extremely tired. Dean Winchester pulled into a motel parking lot as he watched his little sister yawn in the rearview mirror. Her light eyes brightened up with the thought of sleep. Lately the only shuteye she received was half an hour here and, if she was lucky, an hour there. The brunette's mind was always buzzing wildly with unimportant thoughts. Being the middle child, the mediator, to the Winchester brothers wasn't a fairly easy occupation. On top of hunting demons, vampires, werewolves and recently Leviathans, Beth forcefully played referee to her brothers.

The motel room looked like every other they had conned their way into. Two very uncomfortable beds, one television that the brothers would eventually fight over, one table that would be occupied by Sam and his trusty laptop and one bathroom that looked and smelled like it hadn't been cleaned in a month. All these charming qualities had gone unnoticed by the Winchester family since the trio had grown accustomed to them. The only difference to the motel room this time around was Sam walking toward the bed and Dean shuffling to the table. This, the sister found, was odd but said nothing as she made her way to the unoccupied bed. Throwing her bag by the foot, Beth fell onto the mattress and let out a soft sigh. Every muscle in her body thanked her for the opportunity to stretch out, but her mind had a different plan. _'Sorrow will not change your shameful deeds; do well best, someone else has better seen.'_ Lyrics from Evil Woman buzzed through her mind as she lay still with her head on the rock hard pillow.

Just as Beth felt herself slowly slip into dream world, she was woken by the sound of an obnoxious cellular tone. Her little brother reached for the phone as Beth groaned, rolling over. '_Whatever it is, it better be important,_' she mentally threatened, throwing the blanket over her face. It seemed sleep was never on the poor woman's side, and because of that she was getting crankier by the day. And as she tiredly sat up, she was met with Sam on the phone and Dean's face illuminated by the computer screen. "Boy, don't you look like sleeping beauty," Dean commented, earning a middle finger from his sister. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Beth watched her young brother.

As Sam spoke to Sheriff Mills on the other line, both Dean and Beth grew interested in the conversation when he agreed something was 'our kind of number'. Averting her gaze to Dean, the siblings shared a shrug before turning their attention back to Sam. Closing his phone, Sam announced a possible case given from the Sheriff. She had to admit, Beth found it weird; then again her entire life was society's definition of 'weird'.

"I feel bad - we didn't get her anything," Dean replied sounding more sarcastic than sincere. Beth couldn't blame him; Bobby's death took a toll on all of them. But she knew Dean was taking it harder than anyone. Losing his best friend then father figure – Beth didn't understand how he was still walking and talking.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I hope you're watching cartoon smut." Stopping mid-stand, Beth looked to her brothers in disgust.

"And this is why I wish I had a sister," Beth mumbled as she made her way to the bathroom. While Sam and Dean continued their conversation, the sister shut the door behind her. Two brothers, motel rooms and shitty cars; was this the life she was meant for? Questions of similar topics have haunted her for years – ever since she found out the love of her life was actually a vampire. Six years together and never once did she suspect a thing. That was until her father called her up one night claiming he urgently needed her help with Dean. Racing to the location he gave, Beth was shocked to see Richard tied up – fangs protruding. It was Beth who killed her beloved and it was also her decision to join her father and brother in their quest to hunt monsters once again. For a split second Beth wondered what her life would be like if her father hadn't revealed the beast Richard was. Would everyone they ever lost be alive? Would Richard? Would she even be alive? Letting out a strenuous sigh, Beth shook her head. "I really shouldn't be alone with my thoughts."

Stepping out from the bathroom, she watched as her brothers finished packing up what little they had. "Leaving already?" Beth inquired, disappointment in her voice. Sam answered her while he swung his bag over his broad shoulder while mumbling about a case. "But I barely got any sleep," the sister protested, almost childish.

"Then you can stay and find your own way there."

"Fine." Beth let out a sigh as she walked to the door. "Don't get your big mammoth panties in a bunch."

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

In the car, Beth was finally able to get some sleep after threatening to destroy all of Dean's cassettes. Her light blue eyes were revealed to the world after the car had stopped in front of an old abandoned house. "Well this looks nice," Dean commented. The house looked to have been left in the lurch for years with a fence in front of it claiming 'no trespassers'. "Check 'round back?" Sam nodded and they were off once again.

Once inside the house, Beth felt the need to Purell her hands every fifteen seconds. "There's a semi-functioning bathroom and one unranced bedroom." Sam stood in front his siblings, a look of disgust on his face.

"Define 'semi-functioning' and do not use the words 'hole in the floor'." Beth had gotten pretty tired of improvising her bathrooms – sometimes she wished she was a man during those times. Unfortunately for her, Sam didn't respond with words but merely with a proposition of the game _rock, paper, scissors_. Already knowing the outcome, Beth put her hands up, ready to play. The brother and sister looked to Dean as he rolled his eyes. Following his sibling's pursuit, they began – both Sam and Beth winning. Giving a groan, Dean walked away as Beth and Sam packed their things.

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

"Kids playing hide and seek found the body," Sam explained, opening the case file.

"Wow. Very King Tut," Dean said while looking to the case picture, taking the folder from his brother's hands.

"Yeah, so this is where the witness to the assault lives." Following Sam's gaze, Beth looked to the half blue painted house. "But cops are calling him an unreliable witness." With both his brother and sister's stares on him, Sam shrugged. "Let's find out." The siblings walked to the front door and knocked, patiently waiting for an answer. All three knew the protocol on how to handle interviews with witnesses. Half the time Beth wrestled with the thought of actually getting into the police force so it would be much easier to obtain evidence and information with a real badge – but with everything that had happened and her face on the FBI's most wanted, the hunter knew that slightly delusional thought would be just that. Almost instantly the door opened revealing a blue eyed, dark-haired man wrapped in a blanket. Immediately they introduced themselves as false agents, like they've done for the past couple of years now. While the men talked, Beth looked around the house, looking for anything suspicious. During her inspection, Beth listened to the man and automatically concluded he was on some kind of medication; she didn't want to assume he was naturally born an idiot. Luckily for the woman the interview only lasted a minute or two more before they were able to walk off.

Back at their place of temporary residence, Sam researched on his laptop as Dean and Beth searched through books, all coming up empty. But little Sammy did find something interesting. "Canton, Ohio – turns out its kind of a hot spot for weird dead bodies. Here are a few news achieves." He moved the screen to Dean and Beth. "Not exactly reporting mummies but still – 1928, three deaths cited as spontaneous combustion. Body is, quote, shriveled despite no signs of fire. '74, three bodies found with leathery decay. Uh – '57 three more. Severe dehydration. But this time, one made the front page. Girl named Terry Cervantes found a corpse near her church." Maximizing the picture, Beth leaned in to get a better look.

"Any pattern here other than the location?" Dean asked as he sat back in his seat – drinking a beer.

"Random vics, random years. But they seem to drop in threes."

"That's two down, on to go." Leaning forward, Dean placed his beer on the table before taking the laptop from his little brother. Both Beth and Sam exchanged confused glances.

"Are you going to look at more anime or are you strictly into Dick now?" Beth asked with an amused smirk. Dean flashed her a glare before typing away on the laptop. Within mere seconds, Dean was able to bring up live local camera feeds – shocking his siblings.

"How'd you do that?" Sam inquired, slightly stunned.

"Little tutorial from Frank," Dean answered with a smile. "Don't worry, we'll pretend this never happened." Beth raised a brow at her cocky brother before looking to the screen. "Now, mummy numero dos was found at the Gas n' Sip near Main Street." As he spoke, Dean typed and brought up the live broadcasts.

"You need to teach me that trick," Sam insisted before Dean pointed out our guy. Quickly Sam took the laptop away and brought up an old newspaper picture. Comparing the photo and the video feed was almost too easy; it was the same person.

"He hasn't aged a day, has he? All right, if he's been popping up for decades now then somebody's bound to know who he is, right? Is there any chance Terry is still local?"

It turned out she was. Terry was a doctor at the local hospital. While Dean and Sam interviewed Terry, Beth stayed behind. There were no lights illumination the room she was laying in and the only sounds she heard were the passing vehicles from the outside world. Lying on her back, the woman stared up at the ceiling – still. Finally she was alone and still she couldn't bring herself to leave. It wasn't like she had very many items to pack to hold her down. No – it was her father's voice in her head that hindered her actions. _'Take care of your brothers, Bethany. Without you they'd probably end up killing each other.'_ Family was very important to Beth but the job was starting to be just that – a job.

She used to love traveling from state to state looking for cases and monsters to murder. Saving people was the 'pay' she'd receive and she loved it. But now, after losing the love of her life, her father, Castiel and Bobby – she didn't know how much more she could take. For weeks she was planning on leaving; mentally battling with reasoning and doubt in her mind. Just packing up her things and putting as much distance between the life and herself seemed like a great idea every time she thought about it. But whenever she'd gotten a chance to do so, something always stopped her.

"Bethany!" Hearing her older brother's voice booming from the lower level brought her thoughts back to reality. Getting to her feet, she made her way down the stairs and came to a shirtless Dean. Shielding her eyes, Beth held back her vomit.

"Really Dean?" she whined, walking to the other room.

"What? I need to change," he defended, annoyed. "Besides it's not like you haven't seen anything before."

"Yeah thanks for reminding me about that time in Rhode Island; remind me to scratch my eyes out later." Hearing a laugh from Sam's mouth forced her to make a face.

"Hey, at least it wasn't full frontal," Dean added as he entered the same room as his sister, fully clothed in his hunting clothes.

"Can we change the topic to, oh I don't know, what you guys found out?" Beth insisted, massaging her forehead with her fingers.

"Mr. Snider," Sam answered with a nod. "And we know where he lives."

"All right, then let's get going," Beth suggested, clapping her hands together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I would like to take this time to say thank you for reading this. I know that everyone has lives, but just taking the time to read this story – I really appreciate it. Please, if you may/can review and let me know what you thought about the first chapter? What are your thoughts on Bethany? Are you anxious to find out how in the world I'm going to combine the amazing stories of Supernatural and Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter? Anything that you can think of, that'd be great.

Again, thank you for reading.  
_Julie Jay xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bethany Winchester, sister to the Winchester brothers, fights everyday with the idea of leaving the life. So much had been lost and many lives were gone because of it; what else could possibly be waiting for her? But during a very strange case, Bethany finds herself face to face with the legendary president of the United States. Now she must find a way to get back to her own time while working alongside the vampire hunter to save the States from the bloodsuckers.**

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own anything from the Supernatural show, or Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. I do own my own character, Bethany Winchester.

* * *

Bethany had always enjoyed stakeouts. She felt like a badass cop who was about to catch the bad guy. In most cases that was exactly what she was – minus the cop part. The siblings sat in their shitty car, impatiently staring and waiting for Mr. Snider to come strolling out for his next and last kill. It had begun to rain, creating the perfect condition for a hunt. As Bethany sat in the backseat staring at the house, Sam and Dean indulged themselves in burgers. "So what exactly is this thing?" her older brother asked, breaking the silence. "Some sort of vampire that got too sucky?"

'This is no vampire,' Bethany mentally answered as Sam disagreed. "No. Coroner's reports said there was blood in both bodies. Three hundred year old blood, but blood."

"Well whatever it is, I hope we have the right tools to kill it," the sister mumbled as the siblings spotted Mr. Snider - in a long dark trench coat and a fedora hat - leave his home. They watched as he fixed his hat and walked down the stairs, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Dude, dude. A fedora dude." Bethany's gaze moved to her older brother, shaking her head.

"Well that certainly illustrated the diversity of the word." Dean shot her a glare through the rearview mirror before averting his green orbs to their prey.

"Alright let's do this. Let's move fast." Exiting the car, each sibling kept a hand on their weapon for safety.

"Dean, what's the plan here exactly?" Sam asked quickly.

"Don't die."

"That's heart-warming." Bethany rolled her eyes before moving forward. Jogging toward the direction the monster moved to, Sam, Dean and Bethany kept close. The night brought nothing but silence, with the occasional sound of a car driving by. The streets were illuminated by the street lamps high above along with the full moon over head. Finally spotting him, they stopped.

"He's headed downtown," Dean observed. Quickly formulating a plan, the older brother instructed his siblings their attack points. Though she wished they'd listen to her strategies every now and then, Bethany knew they'd never allow it. Once again she was left as bait as she walked disguise-less behind the monster.

Her steps were short and quiet, almost inaudible to human ears. With each quick breath she took, steam rolled out from her lips, evaporating within seconds. Mr. Snider rounded the corner causing the hunter to quicken her pace; she was too late. The monster's hands were holding onto the head of a homeless man. As he did this, red orbs traveled out from the man's mouth and into Mr. Snider. "No," Beth whispered while her prey dropped his victim. Instantaneously, Bethany's feet pounded on the wet macadam, racing towards the monster.

Tackling him to the ground was much easier than she thought it would be. But just as her back collided with the ground, the monster rose to his feet. Swiftly her hand reached for his in desperate attempts to keep him down until her brothers can help. As she struggled, Beth noticed a ring on his finger with an unusual marking. But before the woman could get a better look, Mr. Snider pulled free. "Hey!" she yelled after him while her hand pulled out her pistol. Racing after him came naturally, but her pace slowed once she took in her surroundings.

Trees. Nothing but trees and a light mist surrounded her. "What the hell?" Stopping in her tracks, Beth's light orbs moved to take in everything. The air was crisp with a cool breeze traveling through the trees. And a sound, a sound wizzed passed her ear as if something was thrown. Suddenly it hit her as she stared at the axe pierced into the trunk of the tree just inches away from her face; this is what was thrown. Instantly her brow rose while her gaze turned to the footsteps approaching. The figure of a tall man came barreling in her direction – she moved just in time. Falling onto the cold hard ground, Beth felt her gun leave her fingers. Without hesitation the man hopped on top of the hunter, raising his hand. Unfortunately for him Beth knew exactly how to handle herself in fights; stopping his fist from crashing into her face, Beth kicked herself up and flipped him over. Just like her brothers taught her, Beth made a fist and connected it into his jaw.

The gun gleamed in the moon's light, reminding the hunter of her weapon. Quickly she climbed off the man, reached for the gun and pointed it at him. The man, who had moved to retrieve his axe, posed into his fighting stance. With their breaths quickened, Beth stared at the tall man, her gun ready to shoot. "You fight very well," he said softly, looking her over. To Beth, his little get up looked ridiculous; no one dressed that way anymore. But what she didn't know was the man's thoughts were the same.

"Thank you," Beth replied, her gaze hard while her gun continued to point at his cranium. Carefully the man held up his free hand, the other placing his weapon on the ground. Though he showed he wasn't going to hurt her and surrendered, Beth kept her weapon raised high with no signs of lowering it.

"I lowered my weapon; I would appreciate the common courtesy." As he spoke, there was a slight familiarity in his voice. Now it was Beth's turn to look him over and she couldn't quite understand why he seemed familiar. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"Like that's not the first time I've heard that," she asserted, sarcasm hinting in her voice. He took a hesitant step closer to her; Beth stepped away, making her weapon known. "Dude, don't," she warned. His face scrunched at her words.

"I'm sorry but what's a…a dude?" he asked as his body loosened and slouched. It wasn't until then when Beth realized how tall he really was. Raising a brow, the hunter stared at him.

"I don't have time for this, okay? I need to get back to my brothers." Turning on her heel, Beth quickened her pace as she began to call out for her brothers. The man watched the woman as she walked back and forth through the forest, calling out the names to people who weren't around. "This isn't funny guys! Seriously!" Beth stopped walking, placing her hands on her hips. Listening, Beth only heard the footsteps of the man approaching from behind. "What did you do to them?" she asked suspiciously, turning to him. The man stopped and stared, puzzled.

"To who?" he asked cautiously.

"To Sam and Dean – my brothers. You're working with that son of a bitch aren't you? So what are you? Vampire? That would explain why you never age." Beth's voice slowly began to rise as she questioned the man, their distance closing. "If you did anything to hurt my brothers I will kill you." Snaking her hand around his neck, Beth slammed him against a tree.

"Please." The man gurgled as Beth's small hands applied pressure against his Adam's apple. "I…not…vampire," he mustered out, gasping for air. "Hunter." Quickly Beth released her grasp on his neck, watching him fall to the ground.

"You're a hunter?" she asked, not believing it. He nodded as he staggered to his feet, coughing. Beth took a step back away from him, analyzing the man. "Not exactly the normal hunter get up you got going there," she mumbled, pointing to his attire.

"I could say the same about you," he replied, his brows furrowing. "I imagine you get scolded a lot for wearing pants." Beth's brow rose quickly before looking down to her. Quite frankly she found nothing wrong with her hiking boots, skin tight jeans, band T-shirt and green army jacket.

"Yeah well at least I don't look like Abraham Lincoln," she shot back with a glare, folding her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she barked. "Long trench coat and an abnormally tall hat? Dude, you look ridiculous."

"I am Abraham Lincoln," the man said calmly – a little too calmly for Beth's liking.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny. Are you working with my brothers on this?" Turning, Beth threw her arms up in defeat. "Alright guys you can come out now. Great joke by the way."

"Ma'am I don't know what's going on but my name is Abraham Lincoln; how do you know who I am?" As he spoke, Beth moved to meet his gaze. Still unconvinced, she began walking but immediately stopped after seeing a horse not too far. For the second time Beth scanned her surroundings. The once dark alleyway with store lights and dumpsters were no longer in view – not in any direction Beth turned. Trees and mist surrounded her everywhere she looked; a disturbing thought crossed her mind.

"What year is this?" the woman asked as her eyes looked to the man.

"Why it is the year 1837," he answered with a nod. Though he talked pleasantly, Beth gave him a small sarcastic smile before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Ah! Finally Bethany meets Mr. Abraham Lincoln! I had a fun time writing this chapter – mostly because I managed to watch a good amount of Supernatural episodes to get a good feel of Dean's attitude that Beth inherited. What'd you all think about this chapter?

Thank you: almp15 for favoriting the story.  
Thank you: almp15 for 'following' me as an author.

Unfortunately there were no reviews; I would highly appreciate if anyone could review and let me know what you think!

Thank you for reading.  
_Julie Jay xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

Bethany Winchester, sister to the Winchester brothers, fights everyday with the idea of leaving the life. So much had been lost and many lives were gone because of it; what else could possibly be waiting for her? But during a very strange case, Bethany finds herself face to face with the legendary president of the United States. Now she must find a way to get back to her own time while working alongside the vampire hunter to save the States from the bloodsuckers.

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own anything from the Supernatural show, or Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. I do own my own character, Bethany Winchester.

* * *

Sunlight poured into the small window – its rays illuminating the room. Flinging a hand over her eyes, Beth groaned. Pain. She felt pain originating from her head, coursing through her veins. It would be a lie if the hunter had said she never felt a pain like it, but it ranked pretty high up. In a few short breaths her eyes fluttered open and the scene in front of her began to un-blur. Beside the woman was the man she prayed was just a dream Slightly jumping, Beth let out a gasp while her hand traveled to her chest. "What's wrong?" Abe asked as Beth rolled her eyes.

"Oh nothing," she started. "Just my life." The hunter sat up on the bed she inhabited, rubbing her head. Mr. Lincoln shuffled beside her, moving to offer her food, but all the hunter could do was look around the room. Looking more like an attic, it wasn't big enough for both Abraham and herself to stay in it.

"You need to eat," Abe announced, offering her fresh scrambled eggs and bacon. The meal looked delicious to the woman but she couldn't eat – not after everything she's been through.

"Look, Mr. Abraham Lincoln, I appreciate it but I need to find a way to get back home." Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, the pain intensified – there was no way Beth was leaving anywhere. Seeing her pain, Abe immediately helped the woman lie back down.

"It seems you are not leaving anywhere." Abe grabbed Beth's breakfast, placing it on the small dresser next to his bed. "You may rest here as long as you like but I must ask for you to stay here; my boss would not like another person staying in his store." While Abe moved around the small room, it wasn't until then when Beth noticed the large bruise on his face.

"Mr. Lincoln, are you okay?" the woman asked as she propped her torso with her elbows. Stopping in his tracks, Abe turned and stared, perplexed at Bethany's question. "You have a really big bruise on your face," Beth informed him. Almost as if he didn't believe her, Abe walked to his mirror, his dark eyes widened.

"Well … explaining this will sure be interesting."

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

That morning was one of headaches and patience testing for Beth. Her wounds held her back from being able to do much movement; in fact being in a whole new era was hindering her ability to do anything. Staying up in the cluttered attic was beginning to drive the hunter insane; Beth decided to roam around. Once she stepped out of the room all Beth could hear were the heavy footsteps coming from Abraham Lincoln walking through the storefront. The building in general wasn't very big causing Beth to feel even more trapped.

As the hunter entered the store, she spotted the future president standing behind the register, applying cover-up to hide his bruises. Shaking her head at the male, Beth limped her way to where he was standing. "Never let a man do a woman's job," Beth mumbled slightly, continuing his work. Without saying a word Abe watched the woman closely, wincing occasionally.

"Merciless Christ Abe, what happened to your face?" Swiftly turning to the voice, Beth laid her eyes upon a mousey looking man with long dirty blonde hair. He stared back to her with questionable eyes, looking her over. "And who do we have here?" the man asked with a smirk.

"Joshua, this is … my cousin, Beth." The brunette looked up to the tall man, a brow raised. Exchanging glances, Abe shrugged, not knowing what else to say. Joshua took this opportunity to walk forth, gripped Beth's hand and placed a light kiss on her skin.

"Joshua Speed at your service, ma'am." Giving Josh a look, Beth forced a smile before looking to Abe.

"Is he serious right now?" The man couldn't help but laugh at her uncomfortable nature. Instead of answering, Abe stole back the cover-up and finished applying it against his wound.

"Don't worry Speed, I'll still be able to work," Abe assured the store owner, finishing. Speed waved him off before raising a small card.

"To hell with work; we got invited to a ball," the owner informed the two, his eyes glistening. Beth raised a brow to Speed, wondering why the man was so excited over a ball. It hit her then she was no longer in her time; balls were a big deal in the nineteenth century. As Speed threw a small bag to the tall man, the hunter leaned against the counter – watching Abe open his package. "It could be your chance to save Mary Todd from a life of boredom."

Beth's head snapped to the store keeper, a smirk on her face. Fascination ran through her veins as she realized she was witnessing history unfold itself. "Screw history class," Beth mumbled as Abe held the black suit to himself. Giving him a look, Beth shrugged at the future president before spotting Speed gazing at her. "Yes?"

"You're not going in that, are you?" Speed inquired, looking over the hunter's attire.

"I am not going in general," Beth replied with a scuff, partially offended.

"Nonsense," the store keep roared with a wave. "I have good connections – I'll find you a dress. But no matter what, you are joining us fine gentleman." Raising a brow, Beth stared at Speed in astonishment; how in the world was she going to pull this off?

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

"This dress makes me look like a nineteenth century house wife slave who has her leg chained to the stove." Beth smoothed out the wrinkled green and beige gown, hating the fact she wasn't in her usual attire. Abe rolled his eyes to the woman, pointing at himself.

"This suit makes me look ridiculous," the man complained, averting his gaze to Speed who in turn snatched the invitation Abe held, shaking his head.

"Nonsense," Speed started, taking Beth's hand in his. Why she agreed to be his 'date' was beyond her, but now she regretted it. "But that hat makes you look ridiculous. Come on," he beckoned as they began walking to the mansion. Beth's light orbs examined the exterior of the home which was surrounded by black rod iron fences. Small shrubs grew around the fences while an assortment of flowers filled the lawn all leading up to the ten stair-entrance. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Speed whispered to the female causing annoyed shivers to travel down her back. Nodding to him, the hunter did everything she could to keep from vomiting.

The inside of the grand house was twice more spectacular than the front. Though it didn't surprise Beth to be seeing such a beautiful home, the woman still felt out of place. Speed walked forward, placing a hand on Abe's back pointing out his future wife. "Mr. Douglas, Joshua Speed." She had to admit, the man had a way with making himself known. It seemed no matter where he was the store keep wanted everyone to know who he was. "Pleasure to see you. Mary, you look lovely as usual." As he spoke, Abraham began walking off, completely uninterested in the conversation. Noticing this, Speed caught up with the taller man, sticking close behind him.

Sneaking a peek to the future Mrs. Lincoln, Beth noticed her dark eyes staring at the tall man. Curiosity and want overtook her expression; this was too good to be true. As Abe picked at the finger foods, Beth stood next to him – careful of her distance. "So what are you planning?" the woman asked, amused. Giving her a questionable look, Abe inquired about her question. "With Mary Todd? What are your plans?" Abe continued with his confused façade, making the hunter roll her eyes. "It's obvious you want her and as it turns out, she wants you too, Abe. Now the next step is making it known to each other."

"You speak as if you've had experience," Abe interrupted, food still in his mouth.

"Plenty, now do as I say." Wrapping her arm around Abe's, Beth pulled him along as she walked aimlessly around the full room. As they traveled, Beth continued taking quick glances to Ms. Todd, seeing nothing but jealousy. "It's working," the woman whispered to Abe, stretching on her tip toes. Faking a laugh, Beth covered her mouth shyly. "Now, sit on the couch and look bored and I'll be … elsewhere."

"Wait, where are you going?" Abraham asked, his voice sounding panicked. Patting the hand he placed on her shoulder, Beth gave him one last smile before disappearing in the crowd. Like he was told Abe sunk into the couch closest to him, looking around the crowd. Beth smiled, knowing she was now the reason Abraham Lincoln and Mary Todd would get married. As if on cue, Mary Todd made her way toward Abe as Beth joined Speed and Mr. Douglas in their boring discussion about politics.

"Oh Mr. Douglas I'd like you to meet my date this evening – Ms. Beth … uh …"

"Winchester," Beth filled in for him, taking the politicians hand for a shake. "Pleasure."

"Winchester? As in the rifle?" Douglas asked, suddenly intrigued by the young woman. "Is it your family that designed the weapon?" Suddenly both pair of eyes stared at the hunter. In all her years of hunting and living she had never felt so uncomfortable. Slightly nodding her head, the men exchanged glances. "Well I'll be damned," Douglas barked with a laugh. "You must be very proud to carry the name." Beth nodded before looking around the room, spotting Lincoln and Todd dancing in deep discussion. Douglas's attention however rested on the Senator of Illinois who joined the small group.

"Sam and Dean are never gonna believe this."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to the guest who reviewed asking for me to update; here's your update!

Thank you for reading.  
_Julie Jay xoxo_


End file.
